


Close Your Eyes

by constant_new_lows



Category: Original Work, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Bullying, Child Abuse, Complicated Relationships, Drawing, Fights, Fist Fights, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Music, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Party, Period-Typical Homophobia, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swimming Pools, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constant_new_lows/pseuds/constant_new_lows
Summary: David Young recently moved to Hawkins, Indiana from New York with his parents because his mom got a new job. Life's rough at home, so he spends as much time as he can away from it.When he first moves in, he tries to keep to himself--but it's kind of hard to do that when the girls keep fawning over him and some guy and his friends keep harassing him.He eventually caves-in and takes a girl up on her offer to go to the famous "King" Steve's party.Main character's an OC that is cast as young Matt Damon
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> This story's also posted on Wattpad! If you want, check it out @SPN_IT

{ _C a s t_ }

**(Young) Matt Damon** as **David Young**

"The New Kid"

**Joe Keery** as **Steve Harrington**

"The King"

**Charlie Heaton** as **Jonathan Byers**

"The Stalker"

**Natalia Dyer** as **Nancy Byers**

"The Decoy"

**Dacre Montgomery** as **Billy Hargrove**

"The Asshole"

**Everyone else will be portrayed as their respective characters in the show**


	2. first day's always the hardest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol rn im just copy and pasting all of the chapters i already have on wattpad XD

They say that the first day of school is always the hardest. Especially when you start off in a new state, in the middle of the first semester. In David's case, they were right.

"David! You better be up and dressed and out of my house in the next ten minutes, or you'll be late for school!" David's father's yell could be hear from downstairs, startling the boy awake. He jolted upright from under the covers, fearfully looking over at his alarm clock that read _6:30_. " _Shit_!" He cursed to himself, hopping out of bed and rushing over to his closet. He hurriedly picked up a random pair of baggy jeans and a grey t-shirt, slipping them onto his already-naked frame. Running over to his nightstand, he slipped on his ratty black and white Converse before pulling on his leather jacket. Before he could even think, he headed to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth. 

With that, he was throwing his backpack over one shoulder as he ran down the stairs and toward his front door. Eight minutes had passed; he was still on-time.

He was past his father and out the door before he could even bat an eye at his son.

He kept running until he thought he was a good enough distance away to take a breather. He took a moment to recollect himself, realizing that he had almost been late to his first day of school, and he had almost just _severely_ pissed off his dad. Taking in another breath at the mere thought, he ran a hand through his hair. 

Having finally caught his breath, David began his trek toward school, once more. This time, taking out his Walkman and headphones, playing his Mötley Crüe cassette.

It's almost time for the first bell, once David reaches the school. Knowing this, he enters the building but doesn't attempt to rush himself. As long as he got to the office some time soon, he was fine. He hadn't noticed it due to his headphones blasting rock music and his eyes avoiding looking at the other students yet, but the other students had taken notice of him instantly. It being a small town and all, the foreign face was easy to spot. Seconds after he had walked in, a small group of girls saw him and began whispering amongst one another. This action quickly spread through the halls as he passed, the rumor of a new boy spreading like wildfire throughout the halls of Hawkins High School. 

These rumors continued on, throughout the beginning of first period. Although eventually, of course, they were met with the angry tones of ignored teachers and detentions until it finally came to a quiet.

David was still unaware of this, though, as he finally made his way to the office to talk to the principal about his classes and such. Thankfully, he was also told that he wouldn't receive any detentions for being late to classes for the first few days, because he was new. He was then given his locker number and combination, and sent on his way. Not even bothering to stop at his locker first, he headed to his first period, backpack still slung over his shoulder. 

Nancy sat in her English class next to her best friend, Barb. She was busy taking notes as the other girl leaned the slightest bit toward her and cautiously tapped her on the arm. Grasping her attention, Nancy looked over at her friend in confusion. "Hey, have you heard about the new kid?" Again, Nancy was at a loss. Her brows knitting together, she shook her head, "No? What new kid?" She whispered. Barb looked a bit excited to be able to share what she had heard, "This morning a new kid walked in. Everybody's talking about him. Apparently he's really hot and kind of has a bad boy look going on." Nancy giggled quietly at her friend's antics, "Have you even seen him?" Barb faltered, "Well--no. But, that's what I've _heard._ " She quietly laughed a bit in return at how silly she sounded trying to gossip. "Anyway, there might be a cute new boy around. That's all I'm saying." "Girls." The teacher's stern voice startled the two into quiet, both instantly back to their notes without another word.

___________________________________________________

A/N: This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I decided to stop it there because it seemed like a kinda decent stopping point. I will say, I would've been able to post this chapter last night if I had realized that, but... Oh well. Anyway, the next chapter is already mostly-written, I think, so I should be able to post that one very soon, as well! (Meaning either tonight or tomorrow)

I'm trying really hard, this time around, to make my chapters longer than 500 words each XD  
I had a real problem with that when I was writing fics and stuff a long time ago. This one would've been like 2,000 words, but since I'm changing the chapter length, it's more like 800--which I'm sure is gonna be MUCH easier to read in one sitting lol

Thanks for reading and for the support! I really hope y'all like this story so far lol

And yeah, i wanted to have that teacher be creepy and stuff because I remember the show doing that a lot with Billy and I just thought it'd make sense

(ik it doesn't look like a lot of words im sorry i suck at formatting to make it seem as long as it is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or anything, message me or send me an ask on my tumbler - @that-fanboy-alex


	3. what an asshole

David finally came upon his first class, English. He knocked on the door frame before entering the room, the door already ajar. The teacher was a middle-aged woman with brown hair and glasses. She greeted him with a smile and a nod, "Hello, you must be my new student." David awkwardly nodded. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teen sighed, turning toward the class. He took on a cockier air as he began speaking, beginning with a small, lazy wave to the class, "Uh, hi. I'm David Young. I just moved here from New York because my mom got a new job. I like listening to music and stuff. Mostly rock."

Steve, sat right on the other side of Nancy, couldn't stop staring at the new kid in awe. This 'David' kid was _gorgeous_. He was hotter than most of the girls Steve has dated, and the teen wasn't even afraid to admit it--to himself. He had a dreamy look to him as he continued staring, unconsciously leaning his elbow onto his desk and resting his face on his fist like a love-struck girl. He was shaken out of this daze when David cleared his throat, "Uh, that's it," he stated. The teacher seemed to be shaken back to reality as well, a blush creeping up her face once she realized this. "O-oh--uh... Yes, very nice, David. You can take the empty seat in the front corner, by the window.

David nodded his head at her before heading to his new seat. Watching him do so, Steve couldn't help but notice how close their seats were. Steve's was right behind the guy next to David. The excitement he felt flutter in his chest was startling, and a bit frightening. He had felt attracted to others of the same sex before, but hasn't felt that it was hard to hide it, for years.

Nancy's mouth hung open as she turned to Barb, "Oh my god, you were _right_! He's _so_ hot!" She whisper-yelled in astonishment. There was a blush dusting both girls' cheeks as Barb nodded in agreement.

After the initial excitement and shock after David's introduction, class when by pretty quickly. At least, it did for all of those that were still too preoccupied with staring at or whispering out David.

So once the bell had finally rang, David slung his bag back over his shoulder and turned around, nearly bumping into a girl that had been standing too close to him, purposefully waiting for him to turn so she could speak to him. Out of instinct, he grabbed her forearm to keep either of them from falling, "Shit--sorry." He said, letting go of her arm. "No, you're fine! I'm Stacy." She sheepishly grinned at him, her cheeks slightly pink as she stuck out a hand for him to shake. He smiled down at her, "David." He took the offered hand, shaking it. This only brightened her already impossibly-bright smile. Once they pulled away, she brushed her blonde hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. "U-uh... Anyways, I was wondering if you needed anyone to show you around town, after school? I mean, it's already Thursday, so you should probably try and find something to do this weekend and stuff, so..." She was clearly make up an excuse to hang out with him, and he did exactly want to spend much time with anyone after school, today. He would probably just look around town by himself. "Thanks sweetheart, but I've gotta unpack tonight. Thanks for the offer, though." He winked at her before walking around her to leave the room and head to second period.

David enters the math class on time, thankfully. He's not sure where he can sit, however, and has to ask the teacher--a middle-aged, overweight, balding male that sat leaned back at his desk.

The new student stops once he's next to the teacher's desk, clearing his throat to get his attention. Looking up, the teacher sighed in annoyance at the slight inconvenience, "Yes?" The tired, careless voice asked the teen. "Um, I'm the new student, David; where do I sit?" "Ah, yes. There's an empty seat over there." He lazily waved toward the general direction of the seat that would be empty after the bell rang. "Um..?" David looked over at the area confusedly, the lazy explanation doing nothing to help him now. Rolling his eyes, the teacher leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at the area, adjusting his glasses upon his nose while doing so. "The second one from the back, in that first row by the windows. Better?" Widening his eyes in irritation, David released an exasperated sigh as he nodded, not wasting a second more before turning for his seat.

Nothing interesting really happened after that. Students arrived to class, they sat down in their seats, the usual whisperings began, and the bell rang. Class began, like any other. 

That is, until an obnoxious boy with a mullet and a cocky grin loudly walked in. He was conventionally handsome, David could admit, in a cocky douchebag kind-of-way. 

This boy was clad in a white button-up that was halfway unbuttoned, showing off the majority of his chest, a leather jacket, tight bluejeans, a necklace, and some boots that were hidden by the legs of his pants. 

The teacher didn't even bother with him, clearly not in the mood to deal with this student being almost twenty minutes late to class, nor really wanting to be there at all. The only thing said to him was a quick, "Billy, take your seat," and that was it, before he moved on. This was met with a smirk as the teen obliged.

On his way over to his desk, Billy's eyes fell upon David. His steps faltered for a moment when he first saw him, smile also falling in place of confusion, but he swiftly recovered and was back on his way over with a new kind of smile. This smile was a bit bitter, and his gaze honed in on David's new face the entire time until he had reached the seat behind him, sitting down. David, obviously, had seen only a glimpse of this, and had missed any of the real malice behind his stares as he looked back down at his notebook to doodle. 

There was a minute or two where nothing happened, Billy just staring at the back of his head. The teacher had given up a long time ago, telling everyone to just work on whatever, until the end of class, but that they still needed to be quiet. After a while, though, Billy leaned forward with his usual grin on his face, tapping the boy ahead of him on the shoulder.

Surprised by this, David's pen ceased movement as he turned his head to the side a bit, a look of confusion on his face. Getting tapped on the shoulder once more, he sighed. "Just because I'm not looking at you, doesn't mean I'm not listening." 

He finally just turned his body and head to look at the other boy, realizing that he would settle for nothing less than his undivided attention. "Yeah?" He asked, the irritation in his voice replaced with his unresolved interest in what the other wanted. "You're that new kid, right?" Quirking a brow, David replied, "Uh... Yeah..?" The other boy looked him up and down, licking his lips, "I'm Billy." A little concerned with the action, David's brows furrowed in slight discomfort and confusion, "Uhm... David." They gave each other a nod in acknowledgment before David turned back around in his seat, shaking his head and widening his eyes in annoyance, letting out a little huff. 

He tried to continue his mindless little doodles that he was doing to fill the time, but Billy decided to ball up a small piece of paper and throw it at the back of his head. Rolling his eyes, David chose to ignore the other in favor of turning the page in his notebook to start actually drawing something. Still using his pen, he roughly sketched out the shape of an eye in the center of the page. 

Another ball of paper his the back of his head, pausing his movements. Billy saw this, a huge grin growing on his face. Turning toward the other male, David huffed out a breath, "Could you stop being an asshole for five seconds and just leave me the hell alone?" He asked. His voice was at a low volume, but the other students around them could hear his question. Billy didn't like this response as much. His face got a bit more serious, a bit mad, even, leaning forward rather quickly. Again, he looked him up and down as he whispered, "Why don't you make me?" There was a light blush that definitely went unnoticed by Billy. This prompted yet another confused face from David, until he recovered from the initial shock. Taking on a cocky and dominating air, David leaned forward, toward Billy, and came within inches of his face. This time he looked _Billy_ up and down, licking his lips as he heard the other boy's breath hitch slightly. And, leaning just a little bit closer, he whispered, "Why don't you just lean back and look pretty?" David leans back a little, "Suits you a lot better than talkin', sweetheart." He whispered, throwing him a little wink before he turns back around in his seat. Billy had his mouth agape, a look of both surprise and pure angry embarrassment met with a slight blush. To brush off this embarrassment, he pulled a small fake smile that could tell anyone how pissed he was. But, much to David's relief, he did just as he asked. He leaned back and left him alone.

And David's first assumption was correct.

This guy was a total douchebag.

_________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so I was planning on making the first day of school be just in one chapter, but I didn't wanna make the chapter too long to read and this already has almost 2,000 words, so.... Yeah. I guess it's just gonna be a bit more split-up. Also, I'm kinda more excited about the billy x david, now so this might actually just end up a whole mess of shit and I'll have to label this fic a "steve harrington x oc x billy hargrove" lol

Anyway, my power went out earlier and a tree fell into the road and people couldn't pass, so the police and stuff had to come deal with it cause i live on a state road (which means its rlly busy even though my town has an entirety of like 300 people in it XD) so that was exciting. it happened basically RIGHT in front of my house lol

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know of any spelling mistakes or whatever so that i can fix them! Thanks for reading x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or whatever, just send me a message or an ask on my tumblrrr @that-fanboy-alex


	4. jacket

The rest of the period went by relatively quickly, allowing David to finish his messily detailed drawing of an eye, surrounding it with with a plethora of smaller eyes surrounding the background, each looking a different direction or emotion. It wasn't his best drawing, and it was more just to fill the time, but it was rather fun to draw and he was glad to have the time to mindlessly do something instead of think about things. With little time to spare, the bell rang and he quickly wrote his messy signature in the bottom right corner of the page, closing his notebook and tossing it into his bag as he got up to leave. 

As he was walking away, without stopping his trek to the door, he turned toward Billy and threw him a smug wink before turning back around and leaving the classroom.

The blonde blushed slightly, replacing the flustered feeling in his chest with one of irritation as he slammed his hands on his desk as he stood up. He didn't like the cocky attitude of the new boy, and he was not about to allow him to take his place in this school, as he had done to Steve not too long ago.

David was a bit surprised that the other blonde hadn't tried to start a fight with him the moment the bell rang. He had seemed a lot like the type to have a fragile masculinity that would cause a man to start a fight at the slightest hint of disrespect, or the fact that he was kind of flirting with him.

David made it to his third period fairly quickly, having plenty of time to ask the teacher where he could sit and put his things down. His bag was hung over the back of his chair, hit notebook and pen set on the desk in front of him. 

Again, for some odd reason, he was sat at a seat in the row closest to the windows.

Jonathan Byers arrived to the class only a moment or so later, not even noticing the new boy until he sat at his desk, a few rows away from the other. It was relatively easy to spot him, though, due to how early they were to their history class. 

He was completely enamored by the other boy, and he had no idea what to do with this feeling. The blonde was beautiful; he had a strong jawline, nice tan skin, a muscular frame that was more adult than an older teen would usually have, a plethora of freckles speckled across his nose and cheeks, soft-looking blonde hair, and an air of nonchalance that was nearly tangible--addicting, even.

Jonathan had never been attracted to another male, before. He had hardly been attracted to other _girls_. So these feelings were somewhat unwanted, but undeniable.

Soon enough, kids were flooding the classroom in order to get to their seats before the bell rang.

Jonathan's view of the other boy was slightly obstructed, now that the other seats had been filled, but he could still see the mystery of a boy, nonetheless.

Once everyone was situated, the teacher began her class. She stood from her desk and smiled at the kids, seemingly a nice teacher. "Hello class. Now, we _do_ have a new student, so I'm going to have him introduce himself to the class." She turned her attention to the aforementioned student, "David?" It was said as a question, but was really just a kind demand. 

Sighing, David stood from his seat, slipping off his jacket and setting it down on his seat before moving to the front of the class. 

The removal of his jacket had draw some attention to his tight-fitting grey t-shirt and muscular arms. A few girls were practically drooling as they watched him, Jonathan unconsciously doing the same. Many were shamelessly checking him out, now. David was not totally unaware of this, and was regretting taking off his jacket, no matter how hot it was in the room.

He cleared his throat, knocking a few people out of their dazes, beginning his rushed introduction, "Hey, I'm David Young, but you can call me Dave if anyone wants. My family just moved down here from New York because my mom got a new job. I like music and to draw. Um." He awkwardly ran a hand through his hair. 

He could hear a few girls whispering in the front, "Oh my god, he kind of has an accent! _So_ hot!" A brunette with curly hair whispered to another brunette with wispy bangs. The girl with wispy bangs whispered back, "Totally! And can you _see_ his arms! And when he ran his hand through his hair, ugh." He blushed at that, "Uh..." Looking up, they realized he had heard them. Both girls turned bright red at this, prompting him to sheepishly scratch the back of his neck and throw them a shy smile. 

David finally headed back to his desk, sweating a little from all the attention he was getting. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

The teacher, redirecting the attention from David--which he was extremely grateful for--cleared her throat to gather the group's attention, "Thank you David, very nice. Now, why don't we all take out our homework from last night and grade it as a class?" She asked. 

As all the other students started taking out their homework papers, the teacher added, "Oh, and since you weren't here, David, you can just use this time as a study hall." He smiled his thanks to her, giving a small nod.

Jonathan couldn't stop glancing over at David, that same feeling never leaving his chest. 

For the rest of the period, the class graded their papers and handed them in at the end of the period. David, however, spent this period drawing in his notebook, unsurprisingly. During this period, he started and finished a drawing of his teacher. A messing _pen_ drawing, but a drawing, nonetheless.

__________________________________________________________

A/N: I think I actually have time to start the next chapter tonight lol

I have the feeling that prewriting isn't gonna work for me and im just gonna be too excited and post it all right away XD 

lets hope that i can manage to maintain any ounce of self-control lol

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Over 1,000 pages

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or whatever send me a message or an ask on my tumblr @that-fanboy-alex lol


	5. nice hair

It was David's second week of school, in Hawkins. It was a bit strange, this new school.

All kinds of girls were hitting on him, and everyone either wanted to know everything about him, or hated him.

Billy couldn't seem to make up his mind. After the weekend had passed, Billy had decided that David was some kind of threat or something, because it was only Tuesday and David was getting sick of him harassing him.

Thankfully, though, it was the end of the school day and David could leave once he had gathered his things. So he was rummaging through his locker, pulling out his backpack and slowly putting his things into the bag.

Standing in a group near the doors, Steve asked Nancy if she would be able to come to his party later that night. "It's a Tuesday." She responded bluntly, a bit confused at the idea of a week-night party. Carol laughed a bit at her innocence. "Yeah. And?" Tommy smirked at her condescendingly. She shrunk back a bit, sheepish at her own naivety. "Nothing... I'll go." Tommy high-fived Steve, "Alright!" Nancy looked to her right, at Barb. "You wouldn't want to come, would you?" Barb shook her head, "I've got a test in the morning that I really need to study for. Chemistry." Barb explained, in response to Nancy's curious look. Nodding in acknowledgement, Steve then added, "Well, you can invite someone else, if you want." 

Nancy thought for a moment, looking around when her mind drew a blank. A small smile appeared on her face at the sight of David. She looked back at Steve, then back at David before finally looking back at Steve, clearly trying to tell him that she wanted to invite the boy, without using words.

Steve followed her light of sight, quirking a brow when his eyes landed on the handsome boy. Raising his finger to point at him, Steve asked, "New Kid?" He asked it, as if it was his name. Nancy just smiled, "Yeah, it might be nice to include him, since he's still new." Carol just laughed, "Yeah, and he's like, _super_ hot." Barb snorted at this, knowing fully well that she was right to assume Nancy's motivations for asking him to the party were anything less-than-platonic.

Nancy rolled her eyes in indignation. Steve felt a bit excited at the idea of David coming over to his house, since that'd mean he'd get to spend some time with the kid. He was less excited about the prospect of having to watch him flirt and/or make out with Nancy Wheeler, all night.

"Are you sure, Nance? I've heard that he's basically just been blowing every girl off that wants to hang out with him." She shook her head at that, "That doesn't mean he'll say no to a party! Besides, we don't even know if that's true." Finally, Carol broke in, "Then go ask him, already!"

Taking in a small breath, Nancy turned around and began walking over to him.

David was putting his Chemistry notebook in his backpack when he noticed that Nancy was almost right in front of him. "Oh--hi." He greeted her. "Uh, hi... I'm Nancy." "Dave." He put his hand out to her, gently shaking her hand. She blushed lightly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear as she slightly giggled. 

Leaning down to put another notebook in his bag, he smirked at her, "So, did you need anything, gorgeous?" He asked, smirk only growing at the way she grinned with a bright red face. "O-oh--uhm... I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this little pool party at Steve's house, tonight?" She had a thumb pointed behind her, directed toward the group of teens casually watching their interaction.

"Who?" He asks, a bit unsure. She turned her body toward the group, pointing him out directly, now, "Him." 

David stood straight, now, following her finger's direction. His eyes landed on a boy in a striped shirt and had thick, recognizable hair that looked vaguely familiar from his chemistry class. He looked back at her, motioning toward his own head with his finger as he asked, "The hair?" Nancy just laughed at that, nodding amusedly, "Yeah, the hair."

He chuckled a bit, looking back over at him. He looked him up and down for a moment, curious about the pretty boy. 

David turned back to the girl awaiting an answer. There was a semi-long pause before finally, "Sure." Her smile only grew, "O-okay! Well, it starts at nine. I'll give you the address--could I borrow a piece of paper?" He nodded, silently pulling a piece of notebook paper out of a notebook labeled 'History', and handing it to her.

She wasted no time, taking a pen out of her pocket and quickly scribbling down the address onto the lined paper, folding it and handing it to the blonde. He nodded, "Thanks. I'll see you tonight." "I'll see you tonight. Bye." She gave him a small wave, then left for her group, once more. The small smile was stuck on her pink lips, unable to hide it.

David smiled to himself, shaking his head and letting out an amused breath. He then finished up packing his things into his backpack, closing the white-painted locker door. He threw the cloth bag over his shoulder, finally ready to leave for the day.

Steve's excitement grew as he watched Nancy's smile do the same, "So? What'd he say?" He was a bit embarrassed to admit that his anticipation was clear in his voice, if only slightly. "He said he'd come!" Barb gasped, "He said yes?!" Nancy nodded excitedly. Carol whistled, "Well, I'll hand it to you, Wheeler. Ya' did it." Tommy just laughed at the girls' responses, maybe a bit jealous.

Ready to leave this hell-hole, David began heading in the direction of the school's exit doors. This happened to be right next to the group of teens Nancy was a part of. 

Seeing the boy they were talking so heavily about head their way, Steve's heart fluttered a little bit, along with Nancy's. David shot them a smile, nearing closer as he neared the exit. Once he was next to the group, though, he paused in his movements for a moment. He looked over at Steve, commenting, "Nice hair." With that, and no further words or looks, David was on his way.

Steve, of course, blushed at the attention and compliment he had gotten from the boy he was newly crushing on. 

Nobody said anything until the subject of conversation had already left the building, Steve watching him go the whole time.

Carol and Tommy burst out laughing, Nancy and Barb began lightly laughing, as well. This just made Steve's face burn even more, "Awe, shut up." 

The teasing of both Steve and Nancy continued on, until everyone eventually had to go their separate ways for the night, until the party.

___________________________________________________________________

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! It's a new decade! 

I didn't know the ball was dropping until everyone was halfway through counting--I was watching a video, so I just didn't know... ^///^ XD

Anyway, I have to go to a New Year's Day party as a kinda second Christmas, at my grandma's house, tomorrow (well, technically TODAY, but whatever lol)

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a prompt or anything message me or send me an ask on tumblrrrrrrr @that-fanboy-alex  
> x


	6. permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down with dave's dad  
> trigger warning for child abuseee

A little while after being home, David decides to start getting ready for the party. He kind of wanted to look good, seeing as he kind of had a thing for Steve, and all.

In his room, Dave gets dressed into a pair of clean, loose light blue jeans, a plain white shirt, and a large brown over-shirt that could be mistaken for a thin jacket. After that, he fixed his hair in the mirror to do its natural part, put on a fresh coat of deodorant, and sprayed himself with a cologne he'd had for far too long. 

Just when he was about to turn to grab his jacket, his father walked into the room. David hadn't even heard the man get home.

Looking a bit confused and irritated, David's father looked him up and down, "Why are you getting all dolled-up?" David nervously swallowed, "I was going to go to a friend's house." At this, again, David's dad furrowed his brows in a growing anger, "I never said you could go out, tonight. Shaking a little now, David's quieting voice responded, "I-I didn't think I had to ask."

Face getting a bit heated, David's dad shoved him into the nearby wall, fists balled up in his brown button up, grip tight, "You have to _ask_ me and tell me where you're _going_ , David." His voice was barely above a whisper, but held as much malice as if it were a yell. He looked his son in the eyes for a second before pushing into him a bit harder, "You aren't allowed to go."

David's hands were now instinctively wrapped around his father's forearms, "Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." This earned him a hard smack in the face. David's head whipped to the side with the force of it, a red mark already forming in its wake. His father forced his face back toward him, a strong hand painfully gripping his chin to keep it in place.

"I am the boss of this house! I need to know where you're going and when, and not after! You _will_ respect me and my wishes, boy! I am your _father_ , and you _will_ do as you're told." 

"Dad, I'm sorr--" David starts, but is cut short when his father pulls him away from the wall and forcefully bangs him back into it, sufficiently knocking the wind right from David's lungs and throwing him into a fit of short wheezes.

Letting out an angered yell, David's father pulls his fist back and punches him square in the nose. He punches again in the same general area, beads of his son's blood transferring to his bruising knuckles. Letting out a huff, William, David's father, turns his violence to his son's torso and punches him in the stomach with all of his power. 

Letting go, he lets David fall to the ground in a small heap, coughing and wheezing with his arms wrapped around his middle. 

Bill lets his shoulders fall as he looks at his mess of a son for a moment longer, eventually leaving him in favor of heading back downstairs to grab a beer and watch some TV.

Dave stays on the ground for a while, only able to wheeze out a few coughs. A little bit of blood mixed with saliva strings out of his mouth and onto his bedroom floor, likely from when his dad had punched him and partially hit his mouth.

After a few more minutes, David began getting up from his place on the floor. He winced a bit, once he's in a sitting position and reaches up to feel his nose and make sure it's not broken. It's not, but hurts like a bitch.

Taking in a breath, Dave slowly stood up, hand bracing himself on the wall and a miscellaneous piece of furniture he can't quite decipher. Whatever it is, he uses it as a sort of handrail on his way to his attached bathroom. Once inside, he anxiously looked up at his face in the scuffed and paint-splattered mirror above the sink.

Needless to say, he'd seen better days. Frankly, he looked a little shitty. 

His hair was tousled, his nose sporting a fresh bruise around a rather large cut, another cut next to his eyebrow. The cuts both had trails of blood leading down his features, blood already caking around the wounds where it didn't. On top of all that, there was also a bruise forming on his cheek, big and mean.

Begrudgingly, Dave wets a washcloth under the faucet and begins dabbing and wiping at the trails and cuts, attempting to clear his face of blood.

After he's cleaned his face, he looks at himself in the mirror. He's a total mess. A look of determination sets on his face. Nodding to himself, he sighs. David is going to get ready again, because he's going to that party, damn it. 

Luckily, he only had to change his t-shirt, which had a few stray drops of blood on it. He simply changed into another plain white t-shirt, though. After that, he fixed his hair back into his normal part and not the mess it had become during the altercation with Bill.

Checking his outfit in the mirror, his eyes trail off and focus gloomily back on his injured face. Lightly shaking his head to himself, he whispers, "I've gotta sleep somewhere else, tonight..." 

_Bill's in another one of his moods._

Giving himself a solitary nod in the mirror, he stalks back into his room and moves his backpack from the ground to his bed. As if on autopilot, David begins shoving clothes and other necessities into the bag. Enough stuff for the next couple nights or so, along with his school supplies.

Zipping the bag closed, he pulls his leather jacket on before doing the same with his bag.

Dave moves to his bedroom window, opening it and climbing out and onto the ledge outside. He closes the window, turning away and climbing down the gutter. 

He hops down, feet hitting the soft earth outside his house.

Having plenty of time to fill until the party, David walks down the street and toward town to find something to do until then.

He pulls out a pack of cigarettes, tapping one out and gently setting it between his lips. Storing the pack away once more, he replaces the empty space in his palm with his lighter. Taking it to the unlit cigarette in his mouth, he cups a hand around the end to block out the wind and flicks on the flame. Breathing in, the tobacco takes light and he pulls lets the lighter's flame die out and puts it back in his deep pocket. 

Pulling the cigarette away, his eyes close and a tear slips down his cheek as the smoke wafts out of trembling lips.

__________________________________________

A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! Tomorrow (technically today but whatever) is the last day of school for me, so I might be updating a lot more, now!

-Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check this story and others out on my Wattpad! @SPN_IT

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts or anything, message me or send me an ask on my Tumblr! @that-fanboy-alex


End file.
